1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an agricultural particulate delivering system, such as an air cart, often used as part of a seeder. More particularly, the present invention concerns an agricultural particulate delivery system having a metering structure operable to allow or restrict seed dispensation, a collector assembly configured to receive seed from the metering structure, and a particulate-transporting line for delivering particulate toward an implement for dispensing the particulate into the ground.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that seeders are commonly used in the agricultural industry to dispense particulate materials such as seeds and/or fertilizers into the ground. It is known in the art of seeding to provide a large, high-capacity cart that is towed by a tractor, along with an implement having a multitude of ground-engaging openers that deposit the seeds and/or fertilizers carried by the cart. In the case of air seeders, the seeds and/or fertilizers carried by the cart are typically contained within large tanks or hoppers, with each tank dispensing seed into a collector positioned therebelow. The collector introduces the streams of material gravitating from the tanks into pneumatic conveying lines that deliver the materials to their ultimate destinations. A flow control structure is provided between each tank and the respective collector to control the rate at which the material enters the collector assembly or to restrict entry of the material into the collector.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.